1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for registering the score or points in a game or contest.
More particularly the invention relates to a device for registering the score or points in a game or contest having a limited number of possible scores or points.
The invention further relates to an item of apparel comprising a device for registering the score or points of a game or contest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In tennis and similar sports such as badminton and deck tennis the contest is won by the player who first attains the number of points which has been designated the winning score. Likewise, in baseball a predetermined number of balls, strikes and outs constitutes a walk, an out and an inning, repectively. Similarly, in a sport such as golf or a game like ice hockey, while there is theoretically no limit to the possible number of points for the stokes on a hole or goals in a game, repectively, in actuality, in the play of these games by any reasonably competent contestants, there is a realistic limit to such scores.
In order to register the points or scores attained in the play of such games various devices have been suggested, including those which can be worn or carried by the contestant.
Typical devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,755,995; 3,122,851; 2,264,797; 2,405,690 and 3,777,699. These prior devices commonly utilize some type of dial mechanism mounted in a watch-type case and adapted for attachment to a wrist watch type wrist band.
While generally satisfactory for registering the game score these devices have serious drawbacks. In use, the device, mounted on a wrist watch type wrist band is strapped around the player's wrist. As such, the device will be subject to shocks and blows transmitted each time the player executes a hit as with a tennis racket, golf club, baseball bat, hockey stick or the like, being held in the hands. As a result the dials must require string and forceful manipulation to accomplish a score change or risk the accidental shifting of the dials by the shock of the repeated collision of the playing instrument and the projectile of the game.
In addition, the mechanical components of the prior art devices are also subject to the corrosive effects of perspiration generated during play which can ultimately result in the malfunctioning of the device.
Since these devices are made of rigid material there exists the possibility that they may be the cause of injury to the contestant during the play of a game.